тнє cнασѕ тнєσяу
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: Sequel to "Everything's just Chaos" Rebecca comes out of the shadows and plays with the boys. The guys finally get a little alone time. SLASH Aidan/Josh Jodan one-shot?


**Author's note:**

Sequel to "Everything is Chaos" (except for when I'm with you)

Hope you guys enjoy.

I'm undecided on either just leaving this one a one shot or making a multi-chapter fic. Depends on the feedback.

Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Title:** The Chaos Theory

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **SLASH. Blood.

**

* * *

**

Sitting beside Sally and hearing about how things weren't going so good between her and Danny made him want to seek revenge for her sake. To aid her and ease her suffering that her ex-fiance seemed to cause her. How was it possible for humans to be so vile at times? It was utterly disgusting and heart wrenching. Especially since Josh and himself were trying so hard to fit in and be human. Sometimes, him being a monster didn't seem so bad when it came to how messed up the rest of the world was. After he had visited Bishop and the rest of the vampires to warn them away from his friends... Marcus had tried to bait him again.. in front of Bishop.

The guy seriously had a stick up his ass and apparently nothing better to do than make his life hell for him and his friends.

Also, what was with the whole Josh being his pet? Just because Josh turned into a wolf one night out of the month did not make him a total animal...though he was willing to see how wild he could get later on during some...recreational activities. Though the more he thought of it, the more appealing the thought of having Josh with a collar and maybe even a leash popped into his head.

Okay, seriously, he had to get better control over himself.

Donning on a pair of sunglasses and stepping out into the sun, a sigh escaped his lips. Another day at the hospital. Another night of being resigned to drinking bagged blood. Everything seemed fine until he ran into Rebecca after work. She practically pounced on him, dragging him into the alley, purring into his ear and moving in close like a cat in heat. "mm, we never got to finish what we started the other night. I missed you so much..." Aidan had to pry her off of him and hold her arms near herself. "We're done."

"What?... What do you mean we're done. But.. Aidan you know I need you so much. Don't act like you didn't like what we were doing. You liked feeling my blood rush down your throat. You can't have what we have with anyone else, once you realize that.. you'll come crawling back to me! You know you will!" She turned away, swaying her hips seductively.

Then she spotted Josh and grinned, grabbing him roughly by the jaw. "Aww, little puppy want to play? Aidan I think your dog wants to go for a walk." Then just to piss off Josh and gross him out, she leaned in, licking him from his chin to the side of his forehead. "For a mutt, you don't taste half bad. Now I know why Aidan keeps you all to himself." Whispering the sentence towards Josh before she was roughly grabbed from behind and forced to let go of the wolf.

"Keep your hands off of him." Aidan replied with clear threat.

"Oh-ho. This is priceless, you replaced ME with this flea-bag? Get real Aidan, I'm irreplaceable. We both know it. You'll come back to me soon." Then she was gone.

Aidan went towards Josh, putting his hands on his shoulders. "You okay?"

"Just the fact that I need to disinfect my face, other than that I'm just peachy." Josh replied with a roll of his eyes as he tried to take away the she-vampire slobber. "I still don't see whatever you saw in her. Sure, she's pretty... psychotic if you ask me. Ugh.." Shaking off invisible heebee jeebies and trying to not get goosebumps.

"I honestly don't know what I saw in her either... Let's just call it a moment of weakness and move on." Aidan said with false cheer and moved beside Josh so they could get home. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He even turned around a couple of times in hopes of catching whoever was looking. But nothing, he shrugged it off, feeling a little paranoid after what happened to Josh's family.

Once Aidan unlocked the door to their home, he called out. "Sally?" Nothing.

He glanced over towards Josh who shrugged. Maybe Sally was watching Danny despite everything that had been happening. Or she didn't hear him. Regardless, he looked towards Josh once more before getting close and kissing him. He had been wanting to do that all day but the last thing he needed was to be caught in the supply closet like a character off of Grey's Anatomy. Josh met him with equal vigor, they stumbled up the stairs a little bit before detaching from each other and climbing the stairs to their room safely. The last thing they needed was another ghost haunting the place. Though Sally would have more company to be honest.

"Mine or yours?" Aidan asked lowly.

"Yours." Josh said before starting to unbutton Aidan's shirt. Aidan let him take control, backpedaling towards his room, then closing the door and locking it before falling on the bed. Josh on top, straddling his hips. "You know.. I- er... I uh never did something like this..before. I mean I've done IT before just uh never -"

"With a guy?" Aidan finished for him as he started on Josh's shirt.

"Yeah and a vampire." Josh added for humor. They both chuckled before Aidan took control, flipping Josh on his back using his strength to his advantage and started kissing him on his neck.

"We're uh, home now you know. You should... try it. "

Aidan didn't respond at first, only making a hickey appear on Josh's neck before he mumbled. "try what?"

"Uh... biting me?.." Josh said uncertainly. Aidan met his eyes and he couldn't help it. The thought of biting him, tasting him turned him on. His eyes turned the full black and his fangs shifted out.

"Well, that answers that question." Josh chuckled softly. Aidan was still a little not to sure. "You sure?... I don't want to.. hurt you."

"Well, I'm sure it's different..I trust you Aidan.. Your not going to hurt me."

Aidan nodded and kissed him on the lips hard, his tongue sweeping across Josh's bottom lip, once granted entry, they fought for dominance.

When Josh needed to breath, Aidan went to work on his neck, Josh moved to the side to give him better access, Aidan practically purred in response. Feeling Josh's heart beat accelerate beneath his touch, it was almost too much. He couldn't fight it anymore, he bit down gently, since Josh was aroused, it would feel more pleasurable. That was one thing some books got right when it came to vampire fiction. The pain was less noticeable if you were being intimate with said vampire that was doing the biting.

Josh tasted very different from any human he had ever tasted in all his years of existing. He felt Josh put his hands through his hair, running his fingers through the dark locks. Aidan took only one more mouth full from Josh before he started to pull away. But Josh didn't seem to want him to stop. He practically forced Aidan's mouth back towards where the wound had been. "I'll take more later." Aidan whispered huskily. Josh complied and let go. Aidan ran his tongue over his teeth, tasting mint and a citrus flavor. There was also that underlying taste of something untamed that humans didn't have. If he'd say so, he'd end up getting addicted to Josh if he let it happen. Just as his hand was on Josh's belt buckle...

Sally decided to pop in.

"OH MY GOD, AIDAN ARE YOU KILLING HIM? Your so totally biting him! Get off. I thought since he was werewolf, his blood would like kill you or something." She apparently failed to see that they were both half naked on top of each other.

"uh..Sally, your a total mood killer... just to let you know. " Aidan added blandly, his eyes and teeth returning to normal..as well as other parts of his body. Apparently josh's body was also losing it's lust it had been having.

"Oh.. oh my god, I'm so sorry! I totally didn't know! I'll just go visit my grave or something.. sorry!" With that she vanished.

Not that it made a difference.

"Well... that was... "

"We should totally tell her in the future that we need some time to ourselves."

"Maybe a tie on the door, I hear that uh works." Josh added as an afterthought.

* * *

**Haha, yeah, cock blocked by Sally! Gotta just love that poor ghosty. **

**If you guys really want that M rated chapter, let me know. i'll make this a two shot for your guy's sake. But you have to admit, if they were ever to actually do this one the show. This would probably totally happen. **


End file.
